Make me want you
by Coming Back
Summary: Is Caroline ready to try 'one more time' to win Kate back? Is Kate ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Make me want you. – Chapter One**

 _Ok so some of you asked for a K &C 'together story' - here it is._

Caroline opened the two folders on her desk. Flicking through them proved to be harder than she'd expected. They reminded her that in the search for a temporary languages teacher, the hidden sting was that Kate would no longer be at school every day; Caroline's only chance to ever see her and even that was rare. A principal could only find so many reasons to accidentally bump into a staff member.

She'd given the mountain of applications to the head of Languages to sort through, and asked her to narrow them down to two final candidates, which she'd done. Now Caroline had to choose. She'd decided to ask Kate to come up and have a look at them in the hope of firstly choosing the better one, but also the chance to perhaps have a little chat, something that Kate seemed to avoid as much as possible.

Kate had been very grateful for Caroline's appearance at the ultra sound when things looked grim. She was somehow buoyed by the fact that she didn't have to face it alone, but also that it was Caroline who'd supported her. Despite that, it didn't soften her resolve not to allow Caroline back into her life. It did however give Caroline a sense that she had a right to ask how things were going, which she attempted to do on a weekly basis. There'd been only polite 'I'm fine thank you' or "OK; thanks for asking' responses.

"Beverley, could you please tell me if and when Kate's free today?"

"Erm, actually she is free next period. Do you want to see her?"

' _What kind of question is that? I want to see her more than anything'_. "Yes please, if she wouldn't mind; I'd like to get her opinion on the two final candidates for her maternity leave."

Beverley smiled to herself; ' _Caroline you are so transparent sometimes'_. "Ok I'll call her when the bell rings."

Ten minutes later there was a discrete knock at the door and a very heavily pregnant Kate waddled into Caroline's office. "You wanted to see me?"

Caroline looked up and over her glasses; pregnancy had made Kate even more beautiful if indeed that were possible. "Yes, thanks Kate, I'd like your opinion on the two final candidates for your job." She handed the folders to Kate and walked round the desk to help her sit in one of the arm chairs; a kind gesture which was brushed aside politely. Caroline sighed inwardly and then seated herself next to Kate on the other armchair. She was close enough to smell her perfume, watch her chest move in and out as she breathed, reach out and touch. How she wished she could touch her.

Kate was aware of Caroline's sideways gaze and she found it disconcerting but hopefully she wouldn't have to sit there for too long. After flicking through them, Kate handed one of the folders to Caroline. "This one I think, he's got the same set of languages as me and he's had four years of A Level experience, the other only two. Apart from that, either of them would fit."

She started to lift herself out of the chair, Caroline touched her arm. "Thank you Kate; wait a moment please." Kate lowered herself back down.

"It's this Friday you leave isn't it?"

"Yes, two more days to go."

"Are you all set? Is your mum still coming over?"

"Yes she is. I'm due in two weeks so mum's coming next weekend, that gives me a week, it should be plenty of time for her to settle in and for me to get all the last minute things sorted out. I meant to say thank you for the lovely gift you gave me at the baby shower the other day. You shouldn't have gone to that expense."

Caroline wanted to say _'I'd spare no expense for our baby'_ ; saying it was of course out of the question. "Oh it's nothing; both my boys had a bunny rug like that. They last forever and are thankfully easy to wash and look after. "Are you having the baby at St Margaret's?"

"Yes, I've got a private room booked and my midwife Aileen is on call from today actually."

"I do hope all goes well for you Kate. May I pop in and see you after the baby's born?"

"If you like, a few of the others will come; you might like to tag along." Caroline got the message loud and clear, ' _don't come alone'._

"I'd better go now Caroline; I'm on playground duty next."

"Like hell you are! Who on earth has got you still doing duties on your feet." She quickly moved round her desk to the phone and ranted at Beverley to "tell that idiot Tom to get Kate off all duties for the rest of the week". Kate smiled, a really genuine smile, "Thank you, it is becoming rather tiring." With that she left the room.

Caroline slumped into her chair and resting her elbows on the table buried her face in her hands; _'it shouldn't be like this, we should be doing it together'_. She shook her head and picked up the phone to ring the successful candidate. That afternoon she had a Board meeting to face and they would want to know who the replacement was.

"Ok Gavin, yes I see your point and yours Wendy, but we must maintain the right staffing levels, cutting those kinds of corners..." her speech to the Board was cut short as Beverley burst in through the door. "I'm sorry Caroline but I really need you to step outside for a moment.' She was breathless. All six members turned and stared at her, quite put out that she had just burst in, after all who did she think she was. Beverley saw the looks and quite frankly wasn't the slightest bit deterred.

Caroline realised that something must be wrong so she excused herself and went into the outside office.

"What's up?"

"Caroline, Kate's waters have just broken and she's in labour."

"O God! Her mother isn't due until next weekend." She scratched her head and started pacing.

"Caroline I don't know how you feel, but she asked me to get you."

Caroline felt her face flush and her heartbeat double. "Right, please go in there, explain what's happened, get rid of them and then bring me my bag, phone and car keys. I'll see you in sick bay" with that she hurried down the corridor towards the staff area.

As she walked into sick bay, Mary, one of Kate's friends, was sitting beside her. "Hi Caroline, she's Ok, contractions are not too strong or close yet. I've got this."

Caroline looked over at Kate, "What would you like me to do Kate?"

Kate's big brown eyes looked pleading and scared." Thanks Mary, you've been great, but Caroline will stay with me now." If anyone but her mother was to be present while she was at her most naked and vulnerable; it could only be Caroline. Mary nodded knowingly at Kate and smiled at Caroline on the way out, calling back "Ring me sweetie if you need anything."

"Beverley's bringing my bag and car keys she'll be here in a minute Kate, you'll be OK. Have you phoned Aileen yet?"

"Yes, she's meeting me at the hospital." Caroline moved closer to the bed she wanted to kiss Kate so badly, kiss her and hold her and make her feel safe. "Will you stay with me Caroline? I don't think I can do this on my own; my mum won't make it on time."

Throwing caution to the wind, she took hold of Kate's hand and squeezed it. "Of course I will, now let's get you in the car." Beverley helped Caroline to load Kate into the back seat and she waved them off before ringing ahead to St Margaret's to tell them they were on the way.

Aileen finished her examination and covered Kate up. "All is well, the baby's heartbeat is good and strong and your blood pressure is excellent Kate. I'd say we have quite a number of hours to go yet though." She walked round the bed and held out to her hand to Caroline; "sorry I haven't had a chance for a proper introduction; I'm Aileen."

Caroline looked a little flustered as she tried to work out how to describe herself. Kate sensed her unease and stepped in; "This is Caroline, my friend, and she'll be my birthing partner because my mother won't get here in time now."

"Oh that's lovely, thanks Caroline. Have you had any children yourself," observing that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring.

"Erm yes I have two teenage sons. Child birth is a distant memory but one never forgets it."

"That's great, you'll be able to reassure Kate while I'm fiddling about at the other end." Laughing towards Kate, who was at that moment hit by another and yet stronger contraction; humour wasn't uppermost in her mind at that moment.

Aileen left the room to go and begin her paperwork and alert Kate's obstetrician that she was about half way along.

Caroline sat down beside the bed. "Is there anything you need Kate?"

"Well if it's not too much trouble I was hoping you might be able to go and get my bag for me. It's all ready, I'm just kicking myself for not having it in the car, I didn't think this would happen."

"Where is it?"

"It's in my bedroom at home, it's packed and everything is in there, and my dressing gown is hanging on the back of the door." Caroline knew exactly where Kate's dressing gown would be; she knew how it would feel and what it would smell like.

"Maybe I'd better go now so that I'm well and truly back before you get closer. It will only take me half an hour and I'll drop in home and get changed."

"Ok, I'll be alright for a while. I really do appreciate this Caroline, thank you. The keys to the house are in my bag."

Before she could stop herself Caroline waved off the suggestion and said, "Oh I've got my set with me." She gulped and tried to suck back the words, the instant they left her lips.

Kate's eyes widened. "Your set?"

"Yes, sorry, I never erm, well you never asked for them and I've just always had them in my bag." Kate had left a padded envelope in Beverley's office during the week after their break up. It had taken Caroline days to open it because she knew beyond a doubt that the keys to her house would be in there. Kate also made sure to go around to Caroline's to get her stuff when she knew others would be home.

She squeezed Kate's hand again and left the room.

Walking down the path to Kate's cottage brought on a tide of memories and emotions. The last time had been when she came to thank her for looking after Lawrence and to ask for one more chance to make things work. She left empty handed and desolate.

She put the keys in the lock and walked inside. It felt so familiar, yet not, the excitement and warmth they'd always shared during their time spent alone here was conspicuously missing. Walking up the stairs Caroline could hear the echoes of the laughter as they chased each other up to the bedroom. Opening the door, she scanned the room, locating the bag straight away. She then folded Kate's dressing gown and went to put it on the top of the bag, sitting neatly folded already there was the bunny rug she had bought for Flora. She felt her eyes fill up and a gentle sadness pervade her thoughts.

Just before leaving the room she walked over to the bed and picked up Kate's pillow. She held it close to her face, smelling, feeling, dreaming; remembering how they would share it as they came down from the heights of their lovemaking.

Looking at the bedside clock brought her down to earth with a bang, she had already been gone forty minutes and had to call in to her own place yet. She replaced the pillow and grabbing the bag, quickly locked the door behind her and drove off. As she pulled into her drive, Alan and Celia were just getting out of their car. "Mum, mum,"

"What are you doing home at this time love?"

"Kate's gone into labour and I've been to get her stuff from her house. I'm just going to change and hurry back to the hospital. Will you sort Lawrence out when he gets home please? Ring John if all else fails. I've no idea how long I'll be." After spewing all this out very quickly, she had reached her front door.

"Kate's in labour? Caroline, why are you getting involved again? Where's her mother?"

"Mum she's two weeks early and Ginika can't make it in time. So she asked me to be with her."

"I bet she bloody did. Here we go again."

"Mum, stop it. I want to be there, I'm going now."

She ran into the house and after five minutes came out again in much more comfy jeans and sweater. She drove steadily, not rushing as she needed time to calm down and erase all the fantasies that were starting to creep in to her mind. _'Would something shift in Kate when the baby came and Caroline was there'? Would she be allowed to hold the baby?_ It was exciting but she was so nervous.

She walked back in to Kate's room to see her writhing and moaning; it upset her even though she knew Kate had to go through it. "Ah Caroline, you're back; Kate progressing well aren't you dear?" Kate nodded, she had no breath for conversation, just puffing and blowing. Caroline put her bag in the cupboard and then sat down beside her. She barely had her bottom on the seat before Kate grabbed her hand; she held it tightly and then made eye contact with Caroline, hoping she would see how grateful she was to have her sitting there, feel her hand in hers, supporting and caring for her.

As Kate struggled into the last phase of her labour, Caroline became more confident that she was meant to be there; that somehow this baby needed to know she was there; she began to stroke Kate's arm, then wipe her forehead gently with a cool cloth, all the time feeling that she was getting closer to her darling Kate. Leaving aside the concern she felt, it was heaven.

One or two last pushes, accompanied by pain-filled cries, and Aileen was lifting a perfect little girl on to Kate's chest; mother and baby clinging to each other, both crying; Kate kissing her baby over and over; the joy on her face beyond description. Aileen gently took the baby to the treatment table to clean her up and Kate turned to Caroline "I'm a mum Caroline. I've done it."

"Yes, yes you are. It's wonderful Kate. I'm sorry I tried to persuade you not to try."

"It's past Caroline. It doesn't matter anymore, she's here and that's all that matters."

Caroline leaned over and kissed Kate softly on the cheek. Kate smiled. Aileen brought a now sleeping and wrapped baby over, "Caroline would you like to hold her?" Caroline's eyes darted to Kate who nodded. She took the tiny girl, wrapped in her bunny rug and gazed at her, tears running down her cheeks. "Hello little one, you're so beautiful, welcome to our life;" kissing her forehead. Kate watched on and felt her cloak of resolve start to crumble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Make me want you – Would you kiss me?**

 _Thank you for your reviews I'm glad you are happy with a new C &K story._

3 am came around and Aileen crept quietly into Kate's private room; it was a partner friendly one with a double bed. Kate was deeply asleep, exhausted from her nine hour ordeal. Caroline's head had lolled onto her chest as she slept in the armchair beside the bed, a hospital blanket tucked under her chin.

Aileen prided herself on staying with a mother until the baby had managed its first feed. This was overdue now and so reluctantly she was going to have to wake Kate. "Kate, Kate, wake up its time for baby's feed." She whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb Caroline. Kate came to and looked rather stunned to see Caroline still with her, lying uncomfortably in the chair. She looked at the empty space in the bed beside her and felt uneasy and a little selfish. Aileen lifted the baby out of the crib and helped Kate to attach her. She began to suck straight away. "Well done you," Aileen whispered to the baby, and "lucky you." to Kate; not every mother had it so easy. Kate looked down at her baby and felt complete.

"I'm going to go home now Kate, everything looks good here. If you need anything just ring for one of the nurses. I'm so pleased for the two of you."

Kate looked up quickly, "The two of us? But..."

"I know two parents when I see them." Winking at Kate, she left the room. She had no idea what was or had been between these two, but it was obvious that it was love.

Kate looked back at Caroline it felt good that she was still here, but it also filled her with confusion. She'd had no hesitation in asking for Caroline; there really wasn't anyone else she could have shared this day with. Caroline had seen, touched and loved every inch of her body and she knew that watching her give birth would have been sacred for her. They were both private people and their relationship had never been the subject of conversation with other people, barring their own mothers.

The baby finished her feed and Kate gently lifted her on to her shoulder. She noticed Caroline begin to stir; trying to rub the crick out of her neck as she stretched her head up.

Kate smiled;"I didn't know you'd stayed on, I must have fallen asleep before you."

"Yes, you were out like a light within a few minutes of getting into bed. I didn't have the heart to leave you both until I knew everything was OK. Did she feed well?"

"Yes, no problem, she's just finished."

Caroline got up and walked around the bed; she patted the edge; "May I?" Kate nodded and Caroline sat beside her, and put her hand on the babies back. "She's beautiful Kate, perfect. I really am so happy for you."

"Thank You. I can't really describe how I feel; it's overwhelming. My mum is going to be so disappointed she missed the birth, but I know she'll be over the moon to finally have a grandchild."

"Do you know when she's coming?"

"She's pretty definite she can get away the day after tomorrow; so she should get here Saturday afternoon."

"Are you going to stay in hospital until she gets here?"

"No, they've told me that as everything went well, I can go home Friday morning."

"Oh right, but is there anyone who will come and stay with you?"

"No, I'll be fine, it'll only be for one night and day. But Caroline I am so very grateful you were here, it means a lot to me. I couldn't have had anyone else; it's too personal isn't it?"

Caroline smiled, "Yes, yes it is."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest now? It's been a very long session for you; Lawrence will be wondering where you are."

Caroline looked at Kate longingly; "I don't want to go home. I want every minute I can with you and the baby because I have a feeling that when I leave, it won't be so easy to come back. Not in this way, just the three of us."

Kate looked steadily at Caroline and then at the baby. "It's all about her now Caroline. From the moment she and I step out of this hospital I want her to know that she's my first priority, that she's loved completely and that she's safe;" putting her back in her crib as she spoke.

Caroline sighed. "I know that Kate and I understand what you're saying" It wasn't the time to try to argue the point she didn't want anything to take away from the magic of this moment.

"So, if you're not going home, you'd better come and lie down on the bed, the chair looks very uncomfortable." Caroline walked round the bed, kicked off her shoes and lay down. She stretched out her hand and Kate took it. She turned to face Caroline; "Thank you for being there for me, again. I don't deserve that."

"I remember you saying to me that it was I shame I stuffed up because you would have done absolutely anything for me. Well, I would do anything for you, I've learned my lesson the hard way; so when I say anything, I mean it."

At seven o'clock, Caroline quietly opened the front door of the house. She needed a shower and some breakfast before going in to work. Kate had assured her she would be alright during the day and yes, Caroline could come back straight after school and stay as long as she liked. As she walked into the kitchen she was confronted by a sight she would rather not have seen, John, unshaven, still in his pyjamas sitting up at the bench, nursing a cup of tea.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"At the hospital, but you'd know that because my mother would have told you." She put the kettle back on and prepared herself a cup of tea throwing a piece of bread in the toaster at the same time.

"Why are you getting involved again? It's not your child; you're not with her any more. You just left your own son, running off to look after her. I had to drop everything and come and look after him."

"Last time I looked, he was your son too." And with that she walked back down the hall with her tea and toast, taking it up to her bedroom. She put her drink down on the bedside table and opened the drawer; there hidden away was a photograph of her and Kate out walking one Sunday on the moors. A passerby had kindly taken it for them; and it turned out so well that she'd had a print of it made and framed; it sat on her table all the time she and Kate were together. It had only gone in the drawer in the last month or so and even then it was brought out regularly and kissed when Caroline ached for Kate. She rearranged the things on the table and reinstated the picture.

A half hour later and she and Lawrence were driving out to school. "Mum where were you last night?"

"Didn't granny tell you I was at the hospital; Kate had her baby and because her she was two weeks early and her mum wasn't here, I was there to help and support her. She had a little girl just after midnight."

"Right; so does that mean you are going to get back together?"

"I don't know." The rest of the journey continued in silence until they reached Sulgrave where Caroline asked Lawrence not to say anything about the baby until Kate was ready to tell everyone. He grunted at her and got out of the car.

Her working day was chaotic and lost. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She had a cup of tea with Beverley to try and calm herself; Beverley wanted all the details and sat spellbound as Caroline shared with her. "I'm so pleased you were there Caroline. It would have meant the world to Kate and dare I say it, you."

Caroline knew it was impossible to pull any wool over Beverley's eyes, she knew her too well. "Yes, it was very special to see her born and for it to be just the three of us for the night. God Beverley what am I going to do? I want so badly to be with Kate and for us to be a family; I'm so scared of stuffing things up again."

"Caroline, Kate must love you or else she wouldn't have asked me to get you. You'll just have to patient with her and the situation. This baby means the world to her; she's waited so long."

Caroline pulled back; reminding herself that Kate had accused her of making everything 'about her'; she couldn't let that be case if she were to have another chance.

Four o'clock came and Caroline was out of the building before the students; she sped off to the hospital, stopping on the way at a florist to pick up a pre-ordered box of flowers. She walked into Kate's room to see her dressed and out of bed, pacing the room with a crying baby. She put down the flowers, took her coat off and gently took the baby out of Kate's arms; she offered no resistance; sitting in the chair looking tired and frazzled.

"Have you fed her?"

"Yes about ten minutes ago but she won't settle."

"It's probably wind." One or two solid rubs and taps on the baby's back and up it came. Caroline paced for a few more minutes and the baby settled and went to sleep. "First time mum problem, fear of breaking their ribs!" She put her back into the crib.

"Thank you Caroline; there's a lot to get used to I guess."

Caroline took a leap of faith, walking over to Kate she lifted her out of the chair and held her; whispering "You'll be OK you'll make a wonderful mum, but it's hard if you're on your own to start with. Let me help you." She felt Kate relax into her; "I want to but I don't want to use you."

"You won't, I'm here for you, however or whatever." She let go of Kate and guided her back to her chair; it would be foolish to push things any further. Several members of staff came and went to see Kate and the baby; they asked if she had a name yet. Kate resisted and said she hadn't made her mind up fully and so they'd have to wait. Caroline sat quietly in the background, but she noticed after an hour that Kate was fading fast. Thankfully by six o'clock they had all gone. The hospital brought a meal for both of them and once they'd eaten, Kate suggested that Caroline might like to go home for the night. She was aware that the next day was an ordinary work day and Caroline was sleep deprived from the night before.

"You should go Caroline; you're going to be very tired."

"I really would prefer to stay with you and the baby."

Kate looked down at the floor for few moments; Caroline could see she was trying to decide something. "Ok you can stay if you'd like, but only if you sleep on the bed. We can share can't we?"

Caroline thought her heart would stop. _'we can share can't we',_ "Yes we can share."

Caroline took her dress off and put on a track suit she had brought with her, Kate lifted the baby out and opened her shirt, she put her to her breast and held her other arm out for Caroline to lie beside her. Anyone looking at them would see a perfect picture, but both women knew there was a long way to go. Caroline lay with her eyes closed feeling Kate's arm around her, the warmth of her body was wonderful. "Caroline would you kiss me?"

Caroline lifted herself up on her elbow and leant over and as their lips came close, Caroline whispered, "Is this forever?" "It's for now Caroline, that's all I can give you tonight."

"I'll take it." The kiss was breathtaking and beautiful; she was unable to stop herself; "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Make me want you – And baby makes three**

Caroline woke to the sound of a baby crying, she was completely disorientated for a few moments thinking she was in a dream. As her consciousness increased she remembered, God how she remembered, she touched her lips in an effort to reassure herself that last night's kisses had in fact happened. The first one had been gentle and beautiful, the subsequent ones, hungry and passionate until Kate had asked if they could stop.

The crying became more urgent and she realised that the shower was running and Kate hadn't heard the baby despite the en-suite door being slightly open. Jumping up she quickly retrieved her from the crib and climbed back onto the bed; laying her in her arms, massaging her tummy.

"Good morning little one, I have you to myself for a few minutes. Did I tell you you're beautiful? I think I did; but then you'd have to be beautiful because your mummy is. You're going to have a wonderful life; you're so wanted and precious. I hope I can be part of it because I love you too."

Kate stood in the doorway towelling her hair watching, listening and feeling every word Caroline was saying. She knew she had the upper hand and wasn't sure if she wanted it. Last night had re-ignited her deep desire for reconciliation, but she knew it was still complicated and right now all she wanted was calm, and to wallow in her new motherhood.

"You certainly have a way with her; she seems calm when you're around." Caroline jumped with Kate's voice; how much had she overheard?"

"Good morning, you're up bright and early. Did you both get some sleep?"

"Yes, she only woke up twice and went down quietly after her feeds. But the nurse is coming in soon to bath her with me and do all the paperwork to go home. Once the doctor's checked me out I can go; they said about ten o'clock."

"Right, well, how are you going to get home?"

"I was hoping you might take us Caroline."

She swung into action straight away. "Of course I will, I'm going to ring Beverley and tell her I'm taking the day off. Then I'll go and get your car from school, where's the baby capsule?"

"Ah, that's the thing, I really didn't foresee her coming so early; some things aren't quite ready yet. I haven't picked the capsule up from the baby shop yet, as they had to order it in for me."

"You're not to worry, leave everything to me and I'll be back as soon as I can with all the stuff we, sorry, you need." She moved close to Kate and kissed her, "thank you for last night, I meant what I said; I do love you." Kate stroked her face and smiled, "I know."

Caroline pulled up in her driveway just as John was ushering Lawrence into his car to take him to school. "Oh so you do remember where you live then? You can take your son to school now you're here."

"No I can't because I'm not going to school yet; I'm having the day off. I've got things to attend to."

"Now listen Caroline, this has gone on long enough; you have a family here to take care of."

"For God's sake grow up John! Lawrence is sixteen, you'd think I'd left him in his high chair with a bucket of dirty nappies in the laundry. I'm not answerable to you or him for that matter. Is my mother around?"

"Yes, but I think they're going to the farm this afternoon; and might I add, I won't be here tonight."

"Fine, thank you. Lawrence have a good day at school, I'll text you."

"Yeah, whatever."

Caroline had a long hot shower, she brushed off the run in with John; nothing and no-one was going to wipe the smile off her face today. She was a woman in love and full of hope again. She walked naked into her bedroom and stopped to take in the photograph she'd repositioned, her eyes then moving to her bed. _'_ _It won't be long, you can do this Caroline; do things right and slowly this time.'_ The heaviness that had pervaded her heart and spirit for the last nine months seemed to be easing by the hour. She dressed in smart casuals and then packed a small overnight bag; not putting too much hope on it being used, but just in case Kate wanted her to stay there that night.

Celia was busy dusting her china and Alan was reading the Guardian. Caroline tapped on the door and then bounced in. "Morning you two, how are you?"

Celia eyed her up and down; "Why are you dressed like that when you're going to work? It's not like you."

"I'm not going to work mum, I'm getting Kate and the baby home and set up. I'm just going to school to pick up her car and the stuff she needs."

"You're not very popular next door, you know that don't you?"

"Oh yes, I've had that pointed out in no uncertain terms this morning. But you know what? I couldn't give a damn."

"Well what about Lawrence Caroline? You can't just neglect him like that."

"Mum, he's sixteen; everyone's carrying on as though I'd left a baby behind, and let me tell you it's only three or four months ago he was asking me if he could go and live with his father because I was boring. It'll do John good to take a bit of responsibility for a few days, not just bribing him with the odd pizza. Anyway what I came to tell you was that I might be at Kate's tonight if you're looking for me. Her mother doesn't arrive until tomorrow afternoon and I want to make sure she's alright."

"How's the baby?"

"She beautiful mum, healthy, seems happy and content at the moment. Lovely olive skin and loose black curly hair. She looks a lot like Kate."

A voice came from behind the paper; "Aw that's lovely, give her our love and tell her we look forward to meetin' little one." Celia rolled her eyes in his direction.

"Well we're going to the farm this afternoon for a couple of nights. So don't expect us to be here to pick up the mess."

"Thanks mum, but I won't. I'll see you when I see you; give my love to Gillian. Bye." She closed the glass door behind her and walked away with a grin like a banana and a fresh spring in her step; _'_ _that's told them'._

She parked her car at school and went up to her office. "Are you ready to go Beverley?"

"Yes, that's fine, I've re-arranged everything for next week." She followed Caroline down to the car park and hopped into the Jeep. Caroline tried to get into Kate's little Fiat. _'_ _Jesus Kate it's like shoehorning yourself into a can of beans'_. She had no idea how the capsule was going to fit. They left Caroline's car at Kate's house and the two of them went off to pick up the seat along with some nappies. The woman in the shop was very helpful after a few expletives had come forth from Caroline as she tried to strap the baby seat in. Beverley had been in fits of laughter watching her ham fisted efforts. Eventually the shop assistant had intervened and with a few deft moves, the tutorial was complete and all was all secured.

She dropped Beverley back at school with a promise that Kate would have her round in a few days for a good look at the baby.

Kate was waiting for her when she arrived at the maternity unit. "Sorry, I'm a bit late, had a run in with a car seat." Kate laughed , she'd missed Caroline's dry wit. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes we are aren't we precious," Kate cooed over the baby. Caroline took Kate's luggage and flowers and Kate carried the baby. After eventually working out which straps went where, they set off for home. Caroline drove slowly, very aware of the precious cargo she had beside her. They carried everything upstairs and Kate opened the door to the nursery. It took Caroline's breath away, it was so light and pretty, decorated with animal stencils on the wall and some stuffed toys in her cot. She put the baby down and covered her up switching on the baby monitor; both of them creeping down the stairs.

"Well Kate this is the first day of the rest of your life, children change it forever believe me." as she spoke she felt Kate's hand slip into hers and invite her to sit on the sofa.

"I don't know where to start to thank you Caroline. You've been amazing and I just hope I haven't taken you for granted."

"I think you know me better than that. These last two days have been like a dream, I keep pinching myself because I can't take in how happy I feel after months of misery. I miss you Kate, I've hated being without you and while I know there's still a long way to go, well am I right to feel hopeful?"

"I wouldn't want to take your hope away Caroline, but you do know don't you that this will be a slow journey, making sure every step of the way that it's what we both want, and for me, that it is good for my daughter." Caroline nodded, she understood exactly what Kate was saying and she knew it would take an incredible effort on her part to make it all happen.

"But I would like you to keep the keys to the house." Caroline laughed.

They spent a lazy afternoon together feeding the baby, nursing her, talking about Kate's mother's visit. Caroline vacuumed the spare room and put fresh sheets on the bed and found some flowers to complete the welcome for Ginika. Shopping was the next job on the list, Kate's fridge seemed to be conspicuously lacking anything resembling comfort food. She'd insisted that Kate lie down and have a snooze for an hour while she looked after the baby.

After dinner, Caroline could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she contemplated how to work out whether she should suggest she stay the night or wait for Kate to ask her. She desperately wanted to. She'd already been in touch with Angus's mother to see if they could have Lawrence for the night; she'd laughed and informed her that he'd already checked himself in.

Kate started to yawn; "I think I'm going to go to bed now Caroline, I'll feed her and then try and settle her for a few hours." She saw the almost pleading look on Caroline's face; "Are you coming?"

"Yes, thank you. Where would you like me to sleep?"

"I don't think you'll have time to wash the sheets again for my mother; so it's you, me, and baby makes three." Caroline's face was a picture, the relief and anticipation written all over it. She followed Kate up the stairs, the echo of times past still calling but this time they sounded happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Make me want you – Is this reality?**

 _Wow this is really humming and taking up a lot of my time; but that's how it is with writing these stories. Thanks again for your wonderful support._

Kate carried the baby out of her cot in the nursery and put her in the smaller bassinette beside the bed.

"Is she going to sleep in here with you at night?"

"Yes Caroline, most nights it will be just her and me and while she's so little, I want her close so that I can see and hear her."

Caroline opened her mouth to offer advice about having them in a separate room and its benefits but then shut it again. This was Kate's baby and she must make her own choices.

They both changed and got into their pyjamas; such a simple act but so comforting, like it used to be, natural, intimate; each taking a sideways glance at the nakedness of the other. Kate reached out and gently guided Caroline into her arms as she had done the nights at the hospital. As they lay together both women were rehearsing the conversation they knew had to happen.

"Kate, have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes, I have, but I want to tell mum first and see what she says. I can hardly wait to see her; I think I'm almost more excited for her than I am for myself. She really suffered with me when I had those miscarriages and although she never said it outright, I know how disappointed she was when Richard and I split, only because she thought it would be the end of any chance".

"Did you tell her that you and I had discussed having a child?"

"Yes, she knows everything. I needed her a lot after you and I broke up. I wasn't in a position to talk to anyone else, especially my friends at work; that would have been unimaginable for you and your position."

"Sorry. I guess I was the same, but I didn't have an understanding mother to get me through it. Really only Beverley and that was never the whole story. Will I get a chance to meet your mother while she's here?"

"Yes, I've been thinking maybe dinner when she's settled in and we've had a couple of days together. After that, hopefully you can pop around and see us after work and weekends."

Caroline didn't answer. All of a sudden and like a brick had hit her, she realised that what she'd had these past three days wouldn't and couldn't continue. Kate's mum was staying for at least a month and while ever she was there Caroline would not be needed as she had been. Her eyes filled with tears, she relapsed into her desolation.

"Caroline what is it?"

"I'm just realising that I've got way ahead of myself. Being here in bed with you, the baby we should have had together, beside us, it feels so right, so wonderful, but it isn't reality is it Kate?"

Kate lifted Caroline's chin up and kissed her tears away. "Listen to me. I have built a wall, no not a wall, a fortress, around me since I got pregnant. I've battled the fear of losing her over and over and the reality of losing you, notwithstanding how that happened. When we kissed the other night, it's like you penetrated that wall and it felt wonderful; if only the wall could come down I could start enjoying all of life again. But I'm cautious Caroline; I told you I have to be. We'll bring it down brick by brick together but you have to make me want you so badly that I don't fear anymore." Kate pressed her lips against Caroline's; "I don't want to hurt you again Caroline but I need time."

"I understand, but will you just tell me one thing; shall I throw my own caution to the wind and look to a future together, no matter how long it takes?" Kate kissed her again, this time longer and more passionately; "I want that Caroline. Would you like me to show you how much?"

"Would that be you making love to me, not us making love to each other?"

"Yes but I'm happy to do that, to make you feel better."

"Then no, I can wait Kate. I want it to be perfect when it does happen and two days after giving birth is not ever going to be comfortable for you." Kate held her even tighter; "I love you; how did I ever let myself lose you."

The magic of the moment was broken by a hungry baby.

Kate walked into the kitchen to find Caroline busy making breakfast, the coffee was percolating, the toast on and she was at the stove finishing off the scrambled eggs. "Well this looks good, how long have you been up?"

"Oh about an hour, I've bathed and changed the baby, you were so sound asleep; I hope you don't mind?"

Kate smiled; "No of course not. I want her to know you and get used to you doing things for her."

They ate breakfast, discussing Ginika's arrival and what if anything else needed to be done. Caroline had offered to go to Manchester to get her but it wasn't necessary as she was going to hire a car at the airport, she too was unimpressed by Kate's little car and anyway she only drove an automatic.

"I think everything's ready for her Caroline. She should be here by about four this afternoon. Are you going to go home soon?"

"I think I'll have to. I need to sit down and have a conversation with my son before it all gets out of hand. He'll be back from Rugby by lunch time. I hope John remembered to go and watch him; at least he's agreed to do that every other Saturday and today it's his turn."

Caroline turned the key in the lock and walked into her empty house. She stood in the hall for some minutes contemplating her intransience about selling it. She'd agonised over the possibility of losing it; even persuading Kate to buy into it so quickly into their relationship, and Kate did have something of a point when she accused her of making it all about her. Now here she was, with the home of her dreams but no life in it. In eighteen months even Lawrence would be gone to University and she would be alone. It struck her as such an absurdity. She imagined the sound of Kate's music coming from the kitchen and the patter of little feet, as her toddler came running to meet her coming home from work. She sighed out loud; there was a long road ahead, Kate was right. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through to the picture she'd taken of her newly born baby and another one of Kate holding her. These would have to do for now.

Lawrence arrived home and was secretly very happy to smell one of his mother's great concoctions coming together in the kitchen; he was glad she was here. John followed him in to the kitchen.

"How was rugby?"

"We won Ma, it was a great game, a close one and I scored a try."

She put her arm around his shoulder and kissed his head. "I'm proud of you well done. Now I've made you some lunch, are you ready to eat?"

"Yep, I'll just put my gear in the laundry and come."

"I might stay and have a bite with you both if that's OK?"

"Actually John, it's not ok today. I want to have a chat with Lawrence, you know mother and son type chat."

"Well that's..."

"Thank you for remembering to go to the match and bringing him home. See you another time." John skulked off towards the front door, slamming it on his way out.

She served up two steaming plates of chilli con carne, one of his favourites and just right for a ravenous rugby player. He gobbled away at it; Caroline pushed hers around the plate, her nerves on edge as she worked out how to say what she wanted to say.

"Lawrence, can we talk?"

"Yep; what about?"

"It's about me and Kate." He rolled his eyes, but refrained from saying anything. "I want to put some ideas on the table and for you to tell me what's right for you and what's not. OK?"

"OK go on."

"You're angry about dad and I breaking up and you blame me for not forgiving him and taking him back."

"Yep."

"You're embarrassed and yet defensive about my relationship with Kate and it causes you to cop shit at school."

"Yep"

"You love your mum."

He laughed, "Yep."

"You want your mum to be happy and not boring, just not a lesbian?"

"Yep."

"You don't want Kate to live here and you don't want a new baby sister?"

There was a hesitation this time. "Kate's alright." He shrugged. "Dunno about the baby though."

"Do you want to live half with me and half with your dad?"

"Not unless he finds somewhere decent to live. Why can't he live here with us? You don't have to have, you know, sex with him."

"That's true, but it's not comfortable for me to be under the same roof. He makes my life difficult because he can't accept that it's over between us."

"Well then I don't know what to say mum. I can't stop you can I?"

"Lawrence you're my son and I love you, just like I love William, but I have to have a life; you'll be gone off to University in eighteen months and I'll be alone then. Do you want me to be alone?"

"Mum, you're asking me something I don't know. I don't get what you're doing with Kate; it's embarrassing."

"Then tell me why you said you didn't want people to be mean to me?"

"I dunno, I'm confused; can we stop now?"

"Just a minute; look, I'm going to have a relationship with Kate. I love her, she loves me and that's it; I want to be happy, I deserve to be happy. She now has a new baby and so that baby will be part of my life too. Can you be OK with that if to start with, I keep it all at a distance?"

"I suppose so."

"I don't want us to fight Lawrence and if you ever feel that I'm not being a good mum to you, well just tell me. But, you're sixteen now and I shouldn't have to walk on eggshells with you."

"They all know at school you know that don't you? you're not fooling anybody."

"I'm not trying to."

"Ok. Can I go now?' With that he stood up, put his plate in the sink and left for his Xbox; anything to shut out the hurt he felt.

Caroline's phone buzzed. 'Missing you already' and a picture of the baby awake wrapped in her bunny rug. She left the photo open on the table as she sat, head in hands trying to see a way forward.

She busied herself with housework and washing for the rest of the afternoon, looking at the clock every half hour as if it were she who was waiting for Ginika. At four thirty another text came through. 'Mum arrived safely; very happy grandma' and a picture of her holding the baby. This time Caroline text back; 'great, glad all is well; gorgeous pic. CU soon I hope. X'

She climbed into bed feeling bereft and alone. It was impossible not to fantasise about being with Kate at this moment; being in her arms; being kissed. She felt her body stir and a longing that was painful. She put the light on and picked up her book; she needed some serious distraction. Just then, her phone vibrated on the bedside table. 'Kate'. "I just wanted to ring and say goodnight Caroline."

"Are you in bed already."

"Yes, are you?"

"I am but I can't get to sleep so I just put the light on to read."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Are you kidding? Why do you think?" Kate laughed. "Me too."

"I've been lying here thinking Caroline. I don't think the afternoon and weekend visits is going to work."

"Oh please Kate, don't say that, I ..."

"No, Caroline, I mean, it's not going to work because it's not going to be enough."

Caroline's heart thudded." So what are you saying?"

"Well, give me a few days to speak to mum; by the way she's already questioning me about you and wants to know when she'll meet you; but I'm wondering if you're able to organise it that you stay here one night a week and then as many and as much of the weekends as you can?"

"I've just had a chat with Lawrence and I'm going to leave what I said to him to percolate for a few days and then talk with him and his father about giving me some time to myself. I'm sure we can work it. When can I start?"

"No time like the present. Why don't you kiss me goodnight and tell me you love me?" Caroline turned out the light and curled up in Kate's arms, their photograph on her pillow. "Okay..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Make me want you – Flora Abike**

 _ **After the upset of the last few days, this may not be my best effort, but I hope it brings us all a bit of joy.**_

Lawrence walked into the kitchen to find his mother arranging flowers she'd picked from the garden. There was soft music playing and coffee in the making. Caroline had been so distressed coming home the day before to feel such a cold and uninviting house that she'd made an effort to soften things, even if only for herself.

"Morning sweetheart" kissing him as he pushed past her to the fridge.

"Yeh;" drinking straight from the orange juice bottle.

"Lawrence, here's my ideas for today. You and I could do something together; something you would like; or we could go up to the farm for lunch. Or you can do your own thing and I do mine. What I don't want to do is sit around here while you play on your X Box. What do you think?"

"I think I'll go and see popsicle."

"OK, would you like me to drop you round there?"

"Yea please."

She rang Gillian who confirmed she'd be very welcome; Caroline would bring dessert and a bottle, or two. She knew a small bakery nearby where they made excellent strudels and that would go down a treat, it was one of Celia's favourites.

"OK, half an hour; get your breakfast quickly and then get dressed." It was already ten o'clock and she'd waited long enough to get out of the house. She knew where she would rather be going, but because that wasn't an option today, she needed to be out and about and with other people. She quickly finished off in the kitchen and went upstairs; it was impossible not to, and so she found herself dialling Kate's number.

"Kate here, I can't get to the phone; leave a message please."

"Kate, it's Caroline, I just wanted to say hello and ask how everything was; call me if you have a minute. I love you."

Caroline dropped Lawrence off; John was home and came out to let him in looking very much the worse for wear. He now lived alone but his flat was a dive and he spent little time cleaning or taking care of himself. She was hoping that Lawrence might persuade him to find somewhere better. After picking up the pastry and the wine, she started the drive to Halifax; soon her phone was ringing. "Good morning, sorry I missed your call, mum insisted I had a nap as our little girl had me up half the night."

"Well good morning to you; sorry you had a rough night; take it easy today. I'm on my way to the farm, mum and Alan are there and I haven't seen Gillian for a while. I need some company today."

"Say hello to them all for me. You know Caroline, when I played at your mother's wedding, it was the first and last time I ever got to meet Gillian."

"Yes I know. I think we used to get so little actual time to ourselves that I couldn't bear to share you."

"That's very sweet; hopefully I can get to know her a bit better. Caroline we now have a name for the baby and you must be the first to know. She's called Flora, Flora Abike, which as you know is my middle name but also a Nigerian name that's been handed down through the women in our family. What do you think?"

"I think it's lovely, unusual and special; I especially like the Abike part, to have that on-going connection."

"How long will you be at the farm?"

"Oh I'm going for lunch and then we'll see. Lawrence has gone to his dad for the day. Why?"

"Well mum and I were hoping you could come here later and we might open a bottle of champagne and celebrate her name. Just the three of us."

"Consider it done! with bells on; what time do you want me there?"

"If I had my way, right now," she laughed with a seductive edge which thrilled Caroline. "But I'll settle for whatever time you can get away. Just call me as you're leaving."

"Okay, looking forward to it."

"Caroline. I love you." and the phone cut out. She drove on, a wide smile on her face and music blaring from the console.

She arrived at the farm feeling happy and looking forward to catching up with Gillian, but also knowing that in a few short hours she would get to be with Kate and the baby; hopefully in time she would be able to say 'their baby'. She walked in to find them milling around in the kitchen; Gillian organising the squad to help with lunch. After greeting everyone, Caroline was able to snatch five minutes alone with Gillian.

"Eh Celia reckons that you and Kate are on again; is that true?"

Caroline felt her face flush, "Yes, well I'm hoping so, or should I say we're both are hoping so. Did she tell you that Kate had the baby?"

"Yea she did and she said that you were there for the birth?"

"Kate went into early labour and so she asked me to be with her. God, Gillian it was so beautiful watching her be born and to be able to be with Kate." She fished her phone out and showed Gillian the photos.

"Wow she's lovely, looks like her mother eh?"

"She does, yes. Kate just phoned me to say that they've decided on a name, Flora Abike, and when I leave here I'm going to go to her place to wet the baby's head."

"Caroline, you're really into this aren't you?"

"I am, yes. I stuffed up before but I'm determined to make it work this time; I love her Gillian and I've missed her so much."

"Well good luck with yer mother, that's all I can say."

"Has she been saying stuff?"

"Has she ever. Not happy at all. She thinks she only wants you back so you can help to look after the baby."

Caroline sighed heavily as Gillian called everyone to the lunch table.

The meal went off pleasantly enough; Celia knew better than to start anything with Caroline in front of the others; she would always come off second best. In contrast Alan asked if there was any news of the little 'un and Caroline happily showed them the photos and told them about her name.

As soon as she felt she could, after she'd pitched in and helped with all the clearing up, she said her goodbyes and set off to Kate's. Her stomach was full of butterflies, anticipation fluttering and making her feel like an adolescent off to a date. Well she thought, _'_ _this is what I must do, start to make Kate feel like I want to date her, spoil her, pursue her; she said I must make her want me'_. It was a task she was well up for. She stopped again and bought a bottle of French Champagne and soon found herself walking down the path to Kate's front door, which opened before she reached it and Kate appeared with Flora in her arms. "We've been waiting for you, looking for you at the window haven't we little one?" Caroline leaned in and kissed Kate and Flora.

Ginika appeared in the hall, a wide and welcoming smile to greet Caroline. "Well, this is lovely, I'm so pleased to meet you Caroline, I feel I know you so well." Caroline hugged her closely and felt loved and accepted immediately; such a stark contrast to how Kate must have felt meeting Celia; she shivered as she remembered that night.

Kate handed Flora over as soon as Caroline had taken her coat off and got settled. She cradled her closely, the intoxicating smell of a new baby filling her. Ginika had prepared a plate of cheese and biscuits and had a bottle of bubbly already on ice in a bucket. She poured them each a glass and proposed a toast.

"To our long awaited daughter and granddaughter, to Flora may she have a happy and fulfilled life and always know how much she's loved." They chinked their glasses and drank to their beautiful baby. "Not forgetting to toast Kate and Caroline who dreamed and brought her into the world." Caroline's eyes filled with tears. "I can't take any credit Ginika; I don't deserve any."

"Caroline, Kate's told me everything that happened. It's in the past now but two things she assures me are fact; she wouldn't have gone ahead, even the way she did if you hadn't loved her enough to make her think it was a possibility, to have a family. Secondly she knows that you two still love each other and will find a way forward eventually." Kate's brown eyes filled with tenderness as she looked at Caroline and nodded. They spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other and sharing anything and everything they could in a bid to feel like family.

"Well you two, my jet lag is catching up with an early morning baby, and the two together are making me feel like a nap would be a good idea. I'll leave you for an hour or so." As Ginika made her way up the stairs, Kate moved and sat beside Caroline on the sofa.

"It's so lovely that you're here." She pressed her lips against Caroline's and the electricity was immediate. She rested her head on Caroline's shoulder and slipped her hand under her sweater and on to her stomach. "You feel good." Caroline looked down at Kate and then at Flora who was asleep in her arms. This is all she ever wanted.

"Can you stay tonight?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I need to be home with Lawrence this evening. When I got home yesterday and walked in the house, I was struck by how empty and cold it felt. I was really upset that in my misery I had lost interest in anything but just keeping the place going. At least once he's asked me if he could go and live with his father, said I was boring. I can't hurt him Kate, I'll just have to take this slowly and get to the point where he can accept things."

"I know, I understand, but Caroline I want Flora to know you, to feel that you're part of her life."

"I know, and I want that too. We'll just have to try to organise things so that I'm able to be here and there as much as I can. I'm going to talk to John and try to get him to move into a decent flat where Lawrence can spend more time. He took over Judith's lease when she left and the place is a hellhole."

"I feel so sorry for her that she lost her baby. It's a horrible feeling."

"Yes, it must have been awful. Anyway she's away from him now and maybe she can stop drinking."

She stroked Kate's face and lifted her lips for another kiss. "I have an idea; how about we ask Ginika if she'll have Flora just for a couple of hours on Wednesday night. I'll come after school and have some time with her and Flora and then I'll take you out for a romantic dinner. If I can organise it, I'll stay here for the night."

Another kiss; "That sounds great. I'd like it very much."

"How do you think your mother will react to me sleeping with you?"

"She'll be over the moon I suspect; from what she's said so far, she'd have you moving in tomorrow. She knows how much I love you Caroline."

They carefully lifted Flora into her capsule without waking her and then lay side by side arms tightly around each other.

Kate whispered; "you know how I said you would have to make we want you?"

"Mmm"

"I don't think you'll need to try too hard."


	6. Chapter 6

**Make me want you. - We can do this**

Caroline bounced into her office after signalling for Beverley to follow her.

"Could you please help me to print out a couple of photos from my phone?"

"Sure." Beverley went into action and directed the copying to the colour printer in her office. "Make two while you're at it so you can have one each of them too."

Beverley smiled at Caroline leaving her office and then coming back a moment later with pictures of the baby and Kate with the baby. "Thank you." she fished a photo frame from her bag and slipped the two pictures into it and placed it strategically on her desk.

As Beverley was leaving the office, she turned to Caroline; "You're looking so much happier if I may say so." Caroline gave her a knowing smile and nodded.

Before starting her day, she couldn't help but snatch a few minutes to go back to the evening before. Ginika resting or cunningly hiding, they suspected; Flora asleep beside them; she and Kate in each other's arms on the sofa. Their kissing had become more urgent and needy; "Caroline, darling, my body is going to be some weeks before it's ready for love making, as you will know; please let me love you, it will give me just as much pleasure."

Caroline had been determined to set high ideals of waiting and 'being sure' but her longing for Kate was so strong, she finally gave in and without speaking, let her know she was ready. Kate pulled the throw rug from the back of the sofa and covered them, at the same time loosening all Caroline's clothing. It wasn't long before Caroline was shaking and trembling as she felt the most exquisite pleasure; pleasure she'd fantasised about for the past nine months. She buried her face deep into Kate's neck as she cried out, her whole body alive with wave after wave of ecstasy; a feeling she'd only ever known with Kate. Then she began to cry, softly, tears of release, of joy, of gratitude but mostly of love.

Once home and in bed she and Kate had talked on the phone for over an hour about the best way forward; their love making sealing their resolve to put the past behind them and try to look for solutions. They had come to the decision that no way could they even contemplate Kate moving in to Conway Drive. She had made it clear that it was non-negotiable and Caroline had to agree with her. Her mother, John and to a lesser degree, Lawrence, were still all wild cards. Kate was on cloud nine, fulfilling her dream of being a mum and now the very real possibility that she and Caroline would be together and Flora would be their daughter. She was giddy with possibility; she had declared that nothing was going to spoil that. Caroline felt the same when she was with Kate but the moment she stepped into her own home she knew it was far from being a reality for her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving home after school she was surprised to see Celia knocking on the door as she put her bag down on the bench and went to put the kettle on. She let her in and made her a cup of tea.

"How did it go meeting Kate's mother?"

"She's lovely; a very interesting woman; obviously well thought of in academic circles. She and Kate have a special relationship; that's obvious."

"Well, if you leave your husband and child I suppose you can pursue your own career."

"Kate wasn't exactly a child mum; she was already at university when Ginika went back to the States."

"Well anyway, what does she think of you coming back on the scene?"

"She's thrilled actually. When Kate and I broke up she told her mother everything; she needed her support; so there are no secrets. Ginika's hoping Kate and I can work things out and be together."

"Caroline, you know I only want what's best for you love. Don't you think it's a bit more than a coincidence that she wants you back now the baby's born?"

"Mum, Kate went into premature labour! It wasn't planned. She was heartbroken her mother wasn't there. So if you were in her shoes and you'd been a loving relationship with someone, wouldn't they be the person you want to support you?"

Celia shook her head. She'd never understand this sort of stuff. In her time you didn't have lovers and the like and you certainly didn't love another woman; not like that anyway.

"Mum it was wonderful for me to be there. It's brought us even closer than before and we know what we did wrong now and so it's about taking things easier and doing it properly."

"Are you going to bring her back here to live?"

"No, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"We don't want it; Kate wouldn't be comfortable."

"Well, I can't think why not; surely she doesn't expect you to move out?"

"I don't know what we're going to do yet. It's a difficult one. If it was just me, I'd move in to Kate's tomorrow but I've got Lawrence and William when he's home and you and Alan to worry about."

They came to an impasse and so the conversation ended; Celia a little rattled at what could be a possible upheaval.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caroline couldn't wait for school to finish. She and Kate had their date night and she'd arranged for Lawrence to stay at home with John. It wasn't a happy arrangement but she'd insisted to John that she had a right to some time with Kate and Lawrence had refused to stay at the flat.

She opened Kate's front door at five o'clock. Kate was feeding Flora and Ginika was curled up reading a book. Kate looked up at her and it was almost more than Caroline could do not to buckle at the knees. She watched Ginika's eyes dart from one to the other and a warm but discrete smile appear. Kate handed Flora over and Caroline peppered her face and head with kisses. She got a blow by blow description of Flora's previous two days; how she'd slept how much she'd cried.

By six thirty they were arriving at one of their favourite restaurants. Kate had asked that they not be gone for longer than a couple of hours. She was already a teeny bit anxious and still tired from the birth and lack of sleep. Caroline knew she would never have left Flora if it hadn't been Ginika taking care of her.

They ordered their food and a glass of wine for Caroline. "How was today?" Kate enquired.

"Fine, busy as usual but I don't think you're the only one with baby brain and if you add being madly in love again; one's work tends to take second place. But the other day I put a photo of you and Flora and one of Flora on my desk and I must say I've noticed a couple of staff members staring at it while they've been talking to me."

Kate laughed, "Well that's very daring and 'out there' of you."

"Yes well I've learned that lesson big time haven't I? I hope I can say that you're my partner Kate and I'm comfortable with that now."

"And Flora's our baby." Caroline stretched her hand across the table and put it over Kate's. "Yes she is, I'm imagining the moment when someone looks at the photo or sees me pushing her in her stroller and they ask whose baby it is and I say 'mine' or 'ours'."

The waiter arrived with their meal and Caroline made no effort to let go of Kate's hand.

"I'm still at a loss to know how we are going to go forward with our living arrangements Kate. I've got at least three separate plans running around in my head; none look particularly easy."

"Caroline, Flora is a tiny baby; she won't know anything much for at least another six months if not a year. As long as you're in her life as much as you can be, we don't need to rush things. It's you and me that will suffer most being away from each other, but we can manage if we know it's only for a while."

"That's true, we rushed things last time and it was a bloody disaster, mostly for you my darling. Oh by the way my mum was asking about Ginika and what she was like and how she felt about us."

"Well what did you tell her?" Caroline went on to recount the conversation and Celia's stubborn refusal to accept their relationship. "Now you can see why I have to put my foot down about living at Conway drive, can't you Caroline?" She nodded.

They crept quietly in to the house and found Ginika dozing on the sofa with Flora on her tummy; the television on quietly in the background. Kate lifted Flora up and carried her upstairs. She sat in her rocking chair in the nursery and began to feed her, a small lamp casting shadows around the room. She could hear Ginika and Caroline having a conversation. She was glad of a few minutes alone with her baby. She knew why Caroline was discussing houses and living arrangements so much, but really she just wanted to be steeped in every minute of being a new mother; at least for a few weeks. She had pondered a lot, when she was alone, what would have happened if her delivery had been on the right date and her mother had been there rather than Caroline. Would this reconciliation still be happening? She tended to think not; she would have been swept up in Flora. Then again, having Flora might have made her realise that Caroline needed to be part of it all. In any case fate or destiny or whatever had taken over and this was the wonderful outcome. She felt very satisfied.

They climbed into bed together about an hour later; Flora asleep beside them.

"It's an amazing feeling being back in this bed Kate; our second night together. We made love for the first time; we spent many wonderful nights here where we could be alone."

"Yes we did, and hopefully it can be our sanctuary for the next few months. I hope you'll come to feel that this is your home Caroline, as much as Conway Drive is."

"It won't be for lack of trying and wanting on my part, if it doesn't." Snuggling tightly into Kate. "You feel good..." There was no response; Kate was already asleep.

Caroline slept better than she had for months; she looked over to see Kate still deeply asleep and an empty bassinette. Ginika must have crept in and taken her; aware that both of them were naked, somehow it didn't bother her to think that Kate's mum would have seen that. She rolled over and slid an arm around Kate's waist; "Kate, sweetheart, I'm sorry to wake you but I have to get up now and go to work." She nibbled at her ear when there was no response.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Caroline John's here, he says he's got an appointment with you?"

"Yes, he has, could you fetch us both a cup of tea please Beverley?"

John walked in with a rather sour look on his face. "I can't say I'm keen on being summoned Caroline; you know like a snotty schoolboy."

Caroline waved his moaning away," It's better than trying to do it at home." She walked around the desk and sat beside him. Cups of tea eventually in hand she started to outline her problems.

"John, you and I have to decide how we are going to manage the boys between us. I now need to spend time with Kate and Flora but we still have to make a proper home for Lawrence."

"Well why can't your girlfriend just come and live with you like she did before?"

"It's not an option."

"Why?"

"That's not your business John. Lawrence and the house are our business."

"Well you've taken over the house and I live in my flat so I don't see what I can do."

"Let's face it your flat is a dive and Lawrence hates staying there. Doesn't that make you feel ashamed; your own son feeling like that?"

John looked down at the carpet, "It's difficult Caroline, you know my publisher has dumped me and there isn't a lot of extra work at the university. I'm not sure I can afford anything else. I could move back into our house."

"If you did, you would never see me except like ships passing in the night. If you were there I wouldn't be. It's that simple. I'm proposing that perhaps I could help you a little bit with the rent on a better place. That way Lawrence can stay with you when I'm at Kate's. Or you can stay at Conway Drive with him as you did last night."

"All this so you can play happy families with your woman and a baby that's not even yours."

"I won't dignify that with a response. Just think over what I've said; but one thing is not up for discussion is that you have to take your fair share of looking after Lawrence. He does love you and he thinks I'm boring anyway."

"It's difficult Caroline."

"Yes life is, but your difficulties are of your own making as are mine at present." Caroline stood up to make it clear that his time was up. "Thanks John. Let me know when you've had time to think about it. I'll need you to organise Lawrence for either Friday or Saturday night."

 _'_ _Right'_ she thought to herself; _'_ _that's two lots of seeds sewn, my mother and John; just my boy to get on board now'._

She looked at the photo on her desk, as she now did a hundred times a day _. 'We can do this'._

Before getting besieged with work, she tapped out a message to Kate _. 'Miss you both, love you. Call later. C xx'_

She took a deep breath, "Beverley could you ask Michael Dobson to come and see me please?" turning the photos so that he wouldn't miss them; _'_ _the ladies have landed; Oh yes.'_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – This is the final chapter for this little story – I've taken lots of leaps but I hope left us with a happy ending._

 _I'm actually going to be just a passive member of this FanFic page from now on. I'm not taking anything down or moving off – I still appreciate other people's efforts; but I think I'm ready to move on._

 _It's been a lovely and in many ways cathartic experience for me writing here. I've said this before; that even if one person read something that I wrote and told me they enjoyed it, it's been worth it._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **Make me want you – At last**

Caroline and Kate stood at the front door of their now expanded cottage to wave off Robert, their builder. He had insisted it was OK to call him Bob even though the now two year old Flora giggled every time she heard one of her mothers refer to Bob the builder. As they farewelled him, Flora stood wrapped around Caroline's leg, peeping out as her Mama suggested she wave to him.

"Bye Caroline; bye bye little Flora; and you Kate, all the best for you know..." nodding towards her now very obvious pregnancy.

"Thanks Bob, you've done a great job we're all thrilled with it; especially the boys."

Kate grabbed Flora, "Right little miss, time for your nap," and walked her up the stairs and into her cot.

Caroline was waiting on the sofa when Kate came down."Well that's that done and dusted thank God."

"Yes, now we've to focus on getting ready for this little one," Kate stroked her tummy as she spoke.

"God who would have thought we would be where we are now, even twelve months ago?"Caroline sighed as she too put a protective hand over their growing baby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Kate was over Flora's birth and feeling well again, there had been hour upon hour of lovemaking; any opportunity they got to catch up on their nine month separation and to prove to each other that a life together was what they wanted. Matching those hours were many where they talked and shed tears, trying to come to terms with the heartache they'd caused each other; every admission of remorse serving to make them fall even deeper in love. Kate's wisdom had prevailed and Caroline had indeed slowed down and worked through things steadily and carefully. However she remained steadfast in her commitment to Kate and Flora; making sure that everyone understood it was non-negotiable. It had been hard in the beginning, she felt as though she was being split in two emotionally, but it became easier as the time went on and she fell into a regular rhythm, as did Lawrence and John.

Kate's love and new found patience, had helped her to grow into a stronger and more confident woman who now had no need to hide or side step who she was and be proud to acknowledge Kate as her partner and Flora as her daughter. On Flora's first birthday, Kate had taken Caroline to the registry office and amended Flora's birth certificate to show Caroline as her other parent.

One weekend they'd decided to celebrate Flora's one and a half birthday, just a bit of fun. Will happened to be home and both he and Lawrence had been coerced into coming. Caroline had an ulterior motive for wanting them there besides the birthday. William had taken a shine to Flora the first time he met her; he was a natural and Flora was now very excited if told that Will was coming to see her. Lawrence had taken a lot longer to even tolerate her, but knowing that she would now always be part of his life whether he liked it or not; he had stopped, in his own mind, blaming the baby for his situation, and now if asked about her he would manage to smile and say 'she's alright'.

After the balloons and the games they all played with the baby, she was hoisted off to bed for quiet time. "Boys, while you're both here, Kate and I have something we'd like to discuss with you." They sat down and all eyes were on Caroline.

"First and most importantly, Kate and I are going to have another baby." William broke out into a wide grin and got up to kiss Kate and his mother. Lawrence looked like a stunned mullet. "Why? How? Aren't you too old."

"The how is our business; the why is because as both I and Kate grew up as an only child we decided we wanted her to have a sibling like you two did. You're both good brothers to her, but in a few months Lawrence will be away at University too and she'll rarely see you let alone grow up with you. As to the who; well we're very lucky Greg, who is Flora's father is this one's too."

Greg had been in touch with Kate after Flora was born. He wanted to know how she was and if he could have a photo. He had reassured them that he would not interfere in any way. Sure enough he had kept to that promise and as Kate and Caroline became more settled and sure of their relationship, they had invited him to come and see her. He'd jumped at the chance and was a regular visitor now, coming to see her whenever he was in the area or if they invited him for a significant event.

Kate had approached him about helping them to have another child; albeit this time, just as a sperm donor. He'd been fine about it and fortunately Kate had become pregnant on the second attempt.

"The other thing we wanted to discuss with you is our house. We would like to build an extension on the back of this house, with a large conservatory downstairs and a studio on top. It would have a little kitchenette, a bathroom and a bedroom/sitting room. We thought it could become your flat."

"That's sounds good to me mum, I've always thought this place was cosy and inviting." Kate smiled at William, she had a special bond with him; he had Caroline's softness but it was much closer to the surface.

"What about our house, dad and granny?"

"Well, Granny and Alan have decided that they would rather not put their money into keeping Conway Drive, so they've been looking at a cottage that is half way between us and Gillian. Kate and I can't afford to buy your father out and he can't afford to buy me out; so there's not a lot of choice."

Lawrence took to sulking. "Dad paid for our house, he told me."

"Mm, he told you what he wanted you to hear more like. It's true, he put down a substantial amount from his book sales when we first bought it, but that money dried up and it was your darling mother who worked while he wrote, and who paid the mortgage regularly."

Kate couldn't help but smile at Caroline. Calm but determined had become her new mantra and she was exceeding at the practise.

"Right well what does that mean for me and Will then?"

"It means that once we've decided, with you two, what you would actually like your new place to be, we'll start building, and when it's ready you can move in, we have another spare room if you're home together."

Kate chipped in here, "Don't forget we've told you both over and over, you are always welcome here. We'd like you to think of it as home even now."

"Does dad know this?"

"Yes we've discussed it with him and he's ready to go ahead and sell. He knows that any hope of he and I getting together is over and he can now buy himself a decent place to live if he wants."

Lawrence knew that what his mother was saying was true and in some ways very fair, but it still stung.

"So when's the new baby due?"

"Well Kate's ten weeks now; a bit early to be telling people but we really wanted you two to know. I'm asking you not to say anything, to your father and especially granny; right?"

"Right."

So had begun their adventure into the building project and their new baby. Money had become very tight as Caroline had persuaded Kate not to go back to work while Flora was still small; and as this new pregnancy happened, Kate had resigned. It had turned out to be a godsend as there was so much to organise and supervise on the house renovation. Caroline was certain that once Conway Drive sold they would return to being comfortable financially and Kate could be a full time mum for a while.

Obviously now that the boys were on board, at least in theory, and they knew about the baby, Caroline knew she had to face her mother, and quickly.

The next day, she had gone home from school as she needed a couple of days at Conway Drive, with Lawrence but also to talk to Celia and Alan. It had got to the point now that while she really wanted to be there for Lawrence, every day away from Kate and Flora was painful and once Kate was heavily pregnant, she would have to move in. So she needed to get a move on.

She tapped on her mother's door and went in. They were busy watching something on the telly, but switched it off as Caroline sat down.

"This is a nice surprise love, shall I make you a cuppa?"

"Thanks mum that would be lovely" While Celia busied herself in the kitchen Alan took the opportunity to ask after Kate and Flora. They hadn't seen her very many times but he was a sucker for babies and wished they had more to do with her. Caroline filled him in on all the details of how many teeth she had now and the fact that she was walking a lot more hanging on to the furniture, and into everything. The conversation died off as Celia brought the tea.

Caroline asked after Gillian and Raff, Ellie and Emily and Celia waxed lyrical about them all.

"Have you found a cottage or a bungalow that you fancy yet?"

"Well, there are a couple we're interested in; but we'll have to see."

"Mum. I have something to tell you that concerns this."

"Oh don't tell me you've changed your mind now."

"No, just the opposite;"she stopped for a moment to calm herself, "Well, here goes, Kate and I are expecting another baby."

"Caroline, you can't be serious, at your age;" shaking her head; "need I ask who's pregnant?"

"Obviously it's not me, but we're already ten weeks and everything is looking good. Kate's well and in a good space. But, the point is I will need to have moved by the time the baby is due, especially as Flora will be an active two year old by then."

Alan decided it was not worth making a comment at this point; he merely smiled and winked at Caroline.

A strained conversation had ensued after this disclosure. It had become clear to Caroline that it was almost more than her mother could take in. With Flora, Celia had been able to tell people that Kate had been pregnant when Caroline and Kate got together; as if that meant Caroline had nothing to do with it. This however was different; it was obviously a joint decision.

"Well I don't know what to say, I think the world's gone mad. Who's the father of this one?"  
"It's Greg, the same fellow that's Flora's. He's a good man mum; I was very hard on him when Kate first introduced us; something I'm ashamed of now."

"I suppose you want us to hurry up now then do you?"

"I spoke to Gillian and she's happy for you two to go to the farm when we sell, if in fact you haven't found anything by then. We don't want you to feel any pressure. Kate and I have a spare room too and you're always welcome; in fact Kate would love Flora to see more of you. But mum, even if we weren't expecting another baby, you know we can't afford to keep the house."

"I still don't understand why you just can't come and live here; there's plenty of room."

"No. It's out of the question."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The months had rolled on and the sale of the house had its ups and downs; fortunately the market was good and they had ultimately been offered a good price. Caroline had organised everyone to get stuck in and pack up. The boys had been told to box up all their own stuff; John had been forced to come in and do his packing and also help Caroline to prepare the rest of the house. At one point he'd objected strongly; Caroline had simply cut him off at the knees; "Fine, don't help; I'll get professional packers in and send you the bill."

Kate leaned into Caroline's shoulder as they sat mulling over these last few months. "Wow a lot really has happened hasn't it? But you know Caroline, my darling, I couldn't be any happier. Once this little one is born, we're complete."

Caroline lifted her face and kissed her deeply," You're so beautiful;" looking longingly at Kate, "There's a couple of hours before the boys get here with their stuff; Flora's asleep; shall we...?" "Do you need to ask?"

Flora disturbed their snoozing by shouting "Mummy; Will Will."

Caroline jumped up; "God Kate we must have dozed off sounds like the boys are here." They quickly put their clothes back on and walked through to the new extension next door. The boys were busy carrying their stuff into their new studio. They were happy with the way Bob had finished it and set it up for them. With a little revision, he'd managed to squeeze two bedrooms in by taking away the kitchen which the boys had assured their mum and Kate they were highly unlike to use.

Caroline was gratified to see Lawrence so animated and looking happy. Flora ran in and tried to help her brothers until Kate removed her.

The next day, with everyone settled in; Caroline had invited her mum and Alan; Gillian and Robbie (that was another story); Raff and mob and Greg; Will had been able to stay on for the extra day and Lawrence of course was home now. Their new conservatory was magnificent; it was large, light and airy and full of comfy furniture. She'd prepared a BBQ and everyone had helped and brought something. It was a relaxing time despite Kate's reservations. The highlight of the afternoon was when Caroline walked into their front room to find Flora on Celia's lap, both deep into one of Flora's books. She crept out quietly not wanting to spoil the moment. The thaw may well and truly be underway.

Before everyone left, Caroline called for quiet. "Thanks everyone for coming today to celebrate our new home; we are very happy here; but Kate and I have some other news for you. She stroked her wife's tummy; we will be mum's again in a couple of months and so we've decided to get married." Kate blushed and held up her hand, flashing a beautiful diamond; Caroline lifted her hand up and she was sporting a platinum band with three small diamonds set into it. There was lots of whistling and shouting of congratulations. William slipped out and came back with a tray of champagne glasses. He was becoming quite proficient at speech making and considered it his role now that he was 'the man of the house'.

Celia sidled up to Caroline; "How are you planning on fitting a wedding in?"

"Oh it'll just be a little do for a family and a few friends, in four weeks at the registry office and then back here. Will you be coming mum?"

Celia smiled; "Wouldn't miss it. That little girl needs another grandmother." Caroline hugged her mother with tears in her eyes. _'_ _At Last'._

After the most simple but profound of wedding ceremonies where both Kate and Caroline read vows to each other that they had written themselves; both choosing not to show them beforehand. They were full of love and promise and recognition that what they had now was tested in fire and found to be unbreakable. Their family and friends left in no doubt that these two women were deeply in love.

Ginika sat with Kate's cousin David and his wife with Flora between them. Ginika overwhelmed that at last her daughter had found her real love; someone with whom she could have that long dreamed of family.

Three weeks later, Kate gave Caroline a beautiful baby girl; Elizabeth Abayomi McKenzie-Dawson.


End file.
